The Silver Trio- New Beginnings
by slytherin24
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, Next Generation *COMPLETE* How did Albus, Scorpius, and Emaline become "The Silver Trio"? How did they become friends. Who came up with their nickname? Find out in this 'Changing Time' prequel.
1. Kings Cross Station

**Albus's POV**

Today's the day I go to Hogwarts. I've been waiting for this day since forever. I remember receiving my letter on my 11th birthday, and going to Diagon Alley to buy my supplies.

"Hey Albus," my brother James says as I walk down the stairs. "I hope you enjoyed the warmth of your room because I heard the Slytherin dungeons are cold and damp."

James is convinces that I'll end up in Slytherin. The thing is, I can't be sorted there. My whole family has been in Gryffindor. Also, a Potter can't be seen in the enemy's lair. My dad, Harry Potter, saved the wizarding world from a meniac named Voldemort. He was assisted by my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, who are now married. It would look bad if I was sorted into Slytherin.

"James, stop terrorizing your brother," Mom scolds.

"I'm just speaking truth, Mom." My mom sends James a look that meant stop fooling around, and he fell silent. I smile to myself and double check my things, making sure I haven't forgotten anything.

"Look at the time," Dad says. "We are going to be late!" We all join hands, and apparate to Kings Cross Station.

When we arrive a group of redheads are waiting to greet us. Luckily Rose, Hermione and Ron's daughter, is going to Hogwarts as a first year too. I'm glad to have someone to talk to. James starts teasing me about Slytherin before Dad sends him off.

"Dad, what if I get sorted into Slytherin?" I ask nervously.

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after 2 very brave men, and one was a Slytherin. If it means that much to you you can ask to be in Gryffindor." I gasp. The sorting hat lets you pick your house. I never knew that.

Before I can say anything, the train blows. Rose and I say our goodbyes and board the train, anxious for the new chapter of our lives.


	2. The Train Ride

**Scorpius's POV**

I made it to the train and found a compartment without drawing much attention to myself. I smile to myself, thinking about the upcoming school year. My father had told me many things about his years at Hogwarts, but none of them were particularly bright. I hope to make memories and go on adventures like the Golden Trio. Yup, I just wished to be like my father's worst enemies.

"Can we sit here, most of the other compartment are full?" A voice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned around and looked into the faces of Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. What could they want. Weren't they warned not to associate with me?

"Sure," I answered, hoping to sound polite. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, but you probably already knew that."

"I'm...umm...Rose Weasley," Rose said. She looked uncomfortable and nervous. "This is Albus...Potter." Albus smiles at me and waved, looking very excited.

"I can't wait to go and see the castle. They say the first look is always the best. Anyways, what house do you think you'll end up in? I think..." I zoned out right about there. He talked a lot, but I didn't mind. It was better than having to talk about...the rumors.

"Rose, please stop kicking me!," cried Albus. I look up, knowingly. She's heard what everyone's saying.

"It's fine," I say. "I know why she's doing it. She's heard what they are saying."

Albus looks at me, curiously. "What are they saying? My dad unsubscribed from the papers after the war. Said they brought back too many memories."

"They day he's actually the son of...You-Know-Who. That he can't be from Astoria Malfoy because she's to frail to give birth." Rose explains.

Albus stares at me, then Rose, and then shrugs. "The things the paper comes up with these days," he laughs

"Ummm...ok?" Rose questions. "I'm going to find another...umm...compartment. I met a friend on the platform and want to talk with her. You coming Albus?"

Albus looked at Rose, then me and answered, "I think I'm going to stay here. I may join y'all later." I smiled, grateful for him not leaving. I suddenly take an interest in what he has to say, and find it very. amusing.

A few hours later, the train slows down and comes to a complete stop. "All first years this way," a giant yells. As we approach Hogwarts, I am amazed at the sight of the majestic castle. Albus was right, this is a sight worth remembering. I talk with Albus the whole boat ride, only stopping to take in the castle's beauty. Then, a tall professer came and announced it was time for the sorting.


	3. The Sorting

**Albus's POV**

The sorting hat sat on top of a large stool, waiting for its first victim. I swallow, hoping that wherever I am being put it is where I'll be happy. The train ride here was anything but miserable. Scorpius was actually funny, and could relate to having last name issues. I was mad at Rose for quickly judging him and leaving, so I refused to look at her once the whole boat ride here.

"OMG is that a Potter. Like, the offspring of the Boy-Who-Lived in our year."

"I know Veronica. He looks so much like him. The face, the hair..." I cant help but roll my eyes at this. Unlike James, who loved this kind of attention, I hated how everyone pictured who I am supposed to be, without knowing me.

"Sarah Pruitt" Professer Longbottom called out. That was one of the girls talking about me, HUFFLEPUFF

"Hunter Finnegan"GRYFFINDOR

"Emaline Culberry" I smile, that was the girl I helped on the train. She was definitely muggleborn, which was why I was shocked when the hat yelled out SLYTHERIN

"Esmeralda Chang" RAVENCLAW

"Veronica Brown" that was the other girl talking about me. GRYFFINDOR

"Scorpius Malfoy" I give him an encouragement smile before he walked up. The hat sat on his head for 3 seconds before yelling SLYTHERIN

"Alice Longbottom" HUFFLEPUFF

"Rose Weasley" I watch her take deep breaths before waking up. Even before the hat touched her, it yelled GRYFFINDOR, as expected

A few more people were called. I was getting more and more impatient. Finally it was my turn.

"Albus Potter" I walked up and put the hat on my head.

_I see much bravery in you, Mr. Potter._

You can talk 

_I do many things. Yes, you are a reckless child, but only because you crave attention from your family._

What, no! That's not true. I receive enough love to last me centuries!

_You wish to be great without the Potter name helping you. Yes, that is very ambitious._

W-what does that mean

_Your acts are perceived to be brave, yet everything you do is planned and calculated to the point._

I want to be in Gryffindor please

_Gryffindor won't do you any good, you will crumble there. _

I-I will?

_Yes, take my advise, I know the house for you. Yes, yes. You will ride to your full potential here. No where else will treat you like a regular. They will value your skill and ambition. Your cunning mind will be put to the test. You will get what you have always wanted, a normal life._

I think I know what your going to say, but I'm not going to stop you. I'll do anything for a normal life, free from fame.

_Yes, your ambition is perfect. You'll do great in _SLYTHERIN.

The great hall went silent. I was glued to the stool until Professer Longbottom ushered me off, looking like he'd seen a ghost. I noticed that Scorpius had saved a seat for me, and was looking like he had won a lottery. Then the whispers started spreading like wildfire.

"A Potter, in Slytherin?"

"I guess he doesn't really look like his father...his eyes are different."

"This could mean bad luck, stay away from him."

I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw James, Rose, and the other Weasleys staring at me, all curious and shocked stares. I smiled and sat down to eat, wondering what my life will come too.


	4. The Silver Trio

**Emaline's POV**

This week has been many ups and downs for me. I was sorted into Slytherin, which surprised me because I thought they were all for blood purity and whatnot. Anyways, I tried being nice to my dorm mates but all they care about is the latest fashion and gossiping. Luckily, I'm not used to being with people so I've been managing on my own. Today's our first flying class. I'm kind of scared because I've never flown before.

"I'm sorry," I say after bumping into someone. "You're Rose Weasley, right?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "Now I've got to run before I get late to class." Without giving me a second glance, she walked off. I shrug it of and go to the flying stadium. There I encounter Veronica, a Gryffindor, and Esmeralda, a Ravenclaw, exchanging hair clips. I roll my eyes and proceed to my spot.

"Wow, you're really the Slytherin squib, aren't you?" A voice interrupts my focus. "Not only that but you suck at charms and are hanging out with Voldemort's son. Are you trying to kill your dad's rep cause that's what your doing." I feel my checks flush as I see whose being bullied. It's Albus Potter.

"Why don't you go bully someone who cares Brown," I tell Veronica, sending her a deadly glare. "You're just jealous because no one pays half as much attention to you as they do to the 2 of them."

"Also got a girl to stand up for you Potter, how low." She counters. I pull out my wand and threaten her. "What are you gonna do Culberry, we haven't learned anything useful."

I say the first spell that comes to mind, the silencing spell. Veronica freezes in shock, and I resist the urge to break anything. She tries to scream, but no sound comes out. I smile and stand by Potter for the rest of the class.

"Why did you do that?" Albus asked me after class.

"I'm a Culberry. We don't like bullying." Albus smiled slightly before looking back at me.

"You're name is Emaline?" He asked again. I smiled and nodded. Just then, his friend Scorpius came up.

"I heard what you did," he explained. "I think it was really sweet of you to do that. I don't like bullying either, especially when it's aimed to my friends."

I was at a loss for words. I managed to stutter "it's no big deal. I don't see why everyone thinks that you have to be great at certain things and follow certain traditions to be worthy of a last name. Frankly, I don't see the issue with not being a good flyer. It's unnatural to be in the air with the possibility of falling to your death."

Albus smiled at me. "You sound like my Aunt Hermione when you say that. She absolutely despises flying." We ended up in the common room, and they put their books down and laid on the couches.

I smile and start to walk away when I hear Scorpius say, "Where are you going. Your our friend now, you know." My smile grows wide and I plop down on a couch.

"We're a group of misfits," I say. "A Potter, Malfoy and Mudblood in Slytherin, and as friends."

Albus's eyes widened. "Did you just call yourself a...a Mudblood?"

"Hatred for the name only increases hatred for the status" I reply. Albus looked at me, shocked.

"I like you, Emaline." Scorpius announced. "I think this friendship will take us far."

"You know," I begin, "you may not be like your parents, but we are three people in a friendship. Like, a trio..."

"Like my parents had the Golden Trio," Albus exclaimed.

"Ya, but they were in Gryffindor. Their house color was gold." Scorpius pointed out.

"Maybe, but we're all in Slytherin. We could be the Silver Trio!" Albus looked like he was going to explode with pure joy.

"I like it," I answered. I really did. I knew that from this point, our friendship would be solid. Nothing could shake it. We would take on Hogwarts like a plague, not caring about our last names. Me, Albus, and Scorpius would make a name for ourselves. I looked at them, smiling. The Silver Trio, I liked it.


	5. Author’s Note

I will be making a Cursed Child friendly story of the Silver Trio's 4th year adventure. I will also have "mini-stories" that feature a day in their lives. These stories will usually be a one-shot or two-shot.

Till next time

-slytherin24


End file.
